The Land of Tea
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: What did Naruto do during his three year training period with Master Jiraiya? Where did they go? What did they do? Probably not what's in this story but we can dream, eh? Contains Het and Yaoi, Naruko/Jiraiya and Naruto/Jiraiya. Oneshot, Rated M for smutty goodness.


The Land of Tea was a large country, its northern border hugged against that of the Land of Fire, where the Hidden Village of Konoha resided. The rest of the country was surrounded by the sea, making the country a bustling merchant capitol.

Merchants travelled, in large caravans through the Land of Fire or on ships that departed from the Land of Waves, from far and wide to get to the Land of Tea, partly because of its famous teahouses, but mostly because any merchant can make a profit here.

Naruto didn't know why Pervy sage had brought him here, it wasn't like there were a lot of bars and the women here weren't any more attractive than anywhere else, or at least, not that he could tell, but he had committed to training with his sensei for three years and so he had no choice in the matter.

Naruto was almost one year into his training. The time just flew by. It felt like only yesterday that he had departed from Konoha, waving goodbye to Sakura who was trying her best not to cry. He missed her, his pink haired team mate, and he missed his other sensei's. They too had been there to wave him off, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, both smiling at Naruto with, dare he think it, pride.

Who knew that he, the jinchuriki of the nine tails, the demon boy that had been shunned by all the villagers for so many years, would have his friends wave him away as he left the village. Truthfully, he didn't expect so many people.

As he had walked away, turning back and flashing a grin back at the small group, he had been shocked to see more of his friends turn up, running to make sure they could see him one last time before he left them for three years.

Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, everyone, all of his friends had turned up, smiling and waving and wishing him well.

Naruto hated to admit it, but the sight had brought tears to his eyes, though he doubted anyone could see, apart from Pervy sage of course.

But, it was only two more years until he could see them again, two more years until he could train with Lee or eat ramen with Chouji, two years until he was able to make Hinata blush or piss Sakura off so much that she hit him.

He smiled, placing his hands behind his head as he walked down the busy street, yeah, he was looking forward to that day.

Naruto found himself wandering around the town, a relatively small one when compared to some of the larger merchant towns in the Land of Tea, but one that attracted a large variety of customers nonetheless. He stepped past bartering salesmen and pushy housewives, making sure he didn't walk into any protruding elbows or running kids, as he made his way back to the inn he and Jiraiya were staying at.

'Jeez' Naruto mumbled to himself as he slid the door open, looking into the empty room before him. His sensei had obviously been here, empty bottles of sake littered the room and the covers on the futon were in disarray, probably as a result of Jiraiya stumbling around whilst he enjoyed his hangover.

But it served him right! Naruto was here to train with one of the legendary sannin, one of the three students that the Third Hokage had taught and loved. It only seemed fair since Sasuke had run away to Orochimaru and Sakura was, by all intents and purposes, Tsunade's second disciple. If he teammates were to be trained by the best than so was he!

But, Jiraiya was many things. He was certainly a great ninja, perhaps even the best, but he was also a womaniser and a pervert, frequently pulling Naruto around to 'babe hotspots' to 'research.' Naruto sometimes feared what coursed through the old man's mind.

The door slid open behind Naruto and he turned around, stumbling back at the sight before him. Pervy sage stood in the now open doorway, a towel hanging loosely around his waist whilst he rubbed another one through his hair, drying it after the bath he had so obviously taken.

Jiraiya stepped in, shutting the paper door behind him with his foot as he sighed, 'Migraine's gone' he grinned at his student, 'I thought I ought to clean myself up a bit!'

Naruto nodded, staring at the drops of water running down his teacher's chest, past the scar he had created during a training session gone wrong, another time he had let the Kyuubi take control and unleash his anger.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto's eyes didn't move from his chest, where he knew his newest scar resided. 'Hey' he spoke up, making Naruto glance up into his eyes, 'It's not your fault' he grinned, 'It was just an accident' he comforted the boy, seeing the guilt in his eyes.

Naruto had a moment before shaking his head, sending a goofy grin to his sensei, 'Yeah, I know' he chuckled, moving away to flop down onto his futon, the one that was neat and made, 'If you were a better ninja, you'd have been able to stop me!' he joked.

Jiraiya grinned, 'Oh! Is that right?' he asked, taking a few steps towards the boy, his feet stopping as they stood onto his own messy futon, 'Well, maybe you should teach me something if I'm no good?' the white haired man chuckled, 'How about that Oiroke no jutsu?' he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Naruto sighed, sitting up cross legged on his futon, 'Figures' he yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at his sensei, 'You just want to learn the sexy technique because you're a big pervert!'

Jiraiya gave a wolfish grin, sitting down on his own futon, 'If you show me, I'll teach you a really strong jutsu' he baited the blonde boy, 'Stronger than you've ever seen before.'

Despite his best attempts, Naruto knew he couldn't hide the look of excitement that crossed his face, 'Really!' he yelled, 'What is it!? Huh!?' he asked, pitching forward on his hands to get closer to his sensei, 'Tell me!'

'Ah, ah, ah' Jiraiya reprimanded, pushing Naruto with one finger, backwards onto his futon, 'If you want me to tell you, you have to show me first' he grinned, loving how wrapped around his finger the young Uzumaki was, _'He's no different from his father' _Jiraiya thought fondly as he watched Naruto mull the options over in his head.

'Fine!' Naruto burst out after a moment of silence, earning a raised eyebrow from Jiraiya as her performed the necessary hand seals.

'Oiroke no jutsu!' he yelled, a giant cloud of smoke appearing before him, blocking the two males from seeing each other before the smoke cleared. The smoke revealed Naruto's face, the same blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his cheeks, but it was undoubtedly more feminine. His jaw was softer and his lips more full, his nose more delicate and his eyelashes longer.

The rest of the smoke cleared, revealing the rest of Naruto, or what was once Naruto. Were there once sat a young teenage boy was now a beautiful, and scantily-clad, girl.

'Jiraiya-sensei' the girl crooned, leaning forward, her breasts almost spilling out of Naruto's orange jacket, which just so happened to be the only item of clothing she had on, 'Will you tell me now?' she begged, the question almost sounding like a purr as she ran her hand up Jiraiya's bare arm, 'I really want to know.'

Jiraiya sat with a goofy expression on his face. He had to wipe drool from his mouth as he stared down at the blonde beauty whom, just seconds ago, had a little more Y chromosome.

'Uh' Jiraiya paused, glancing so obviously at the woman's large breasts, 'I lied' he grinned, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

The girl paused, her expression furious, 'What!' she yelled, removing her arm from Jiraiya, 'Pervy sage you liar!'

Jiraiya held his hands up, a gesture of peace as he leaned back slightly, 'Hey now, you should know better' he grinned, leaning forward once more to get closer to the blonde bombshell, 'After all, I am 'Pervy sage'' he grinned knowingly.

Naruto, or as his female self had been dubbed by many, Naruko, exhaled angrily as she reached for a bright orange book, one of Jiraiya's drafts for the next Icha Icha Paradise, and threw it at his head.

Jiraiya, being one of the legendary sannin, easily caught it, smirking as he flicked to an illustrated page, displaying the main character of his book in bed with one of his female companions, 'Look Naruko, we can do this' Jiraiya teased, earning a blush and a shout from Naruko/Naruto.

'What!' she yelled, 'Pervy sage, that's too far!' she yelled, her fists balling up at her sides threateningly, 'You know I'm not really a girl!'

Jiraiya smirked, 'Then why are you still in that form?'

Naruko stopped, her expression turning to one of confusion as she looked down, down at the breasts that were not supposed to be there, 'Uh…'

Jiraiya smirked, sliding himself towards his student, 'You could have changed back at any time' he told the girl, who was actually a boy, 'But you haven't' he told Naruko as his smirk turned into a grin as he gazed hungrily at her, 'Why is that I wonder?'

Naruko stopped, pondering the question herself as she watched Jiraiya, watched him take in her female form hungrily, watched his eyes rake across her chest and down her torso, along her legs and back again.

'I…' she started, gulping, 'I… like it' she whispered as she realised that she found the entire thing arousing.

She, or rather he, Naruto Uzumaki, was turned on by the fact that his sensei was staring at him, even if it was whilst he was in the guise of a woman, and Naruto had to note, experiencing arousal as a woman was vastly different from experiencing arousal as a man.

Whilst he was used to the blood rushing downwards between his legs, creating a tent in his pants as his manhood grew to its full size, he felt different now. He felt his, or rather, Naruko's core go wet and an unfamiliar ache coursed through his/her body, almost as if…

'N-No!' Naruko responded, shaking her head as Jiraiya smirked, 'No! I…' she stopped once more as she looked at Jiraiya and felt the familiar bond of attraction.

It was only now, in this female form, that Naruto could truly appreciate the pervy sage. Only know could he look at the handsome man and think, '_Damn, he's sexy.'_

Naruto gasped as Jiraiya grabbed him, pulling him flush against his own body. Only then did Naruto realise the tent in the towel covering his sensei's crotch.

'Shush' Jiraiya smiled as he placed a finger to Naruko's lips whilst his other hand rested on her breast, reminding Naruto that he was, at that moment in time, very much a girl. 'Let me…' Jiraiya smirked as he moved his hand, the one that had quietened Naruko, down her chest, pulling the zip of the orange jacket down.

The jacket opened, allowing Naruko's breasts to spill out and Jiraiya to grab hold of both as his mouth descended to Naruko's throat.

Naruko mewled, blushing at the high-pitched girlish sounds she was making, even in his womanly form, as Jiraiya's hand descended further, down towards her aching womanhood.

Jiraiya's fingers brushed by, reaching out to grab a small brown satchel that rested by his unmade futon. He rummaged around, grasping for a bottle.

Jiraiya smirked, his lips pressed against the tanned skin of Naruko's throat as he applied the lube in the bottle on his fore and middle fingers. Throwing the bottle aside, he brought his hand back to Naruko's core, teasing the edge with lingering butterfly touches, earning throaty moans and whines from the girl in question.

Naruko, lost in the motions, bucked her hips forward slightly, giving Jiraiya the indication that she… or he, really wanted this. Jiraiya pushed his fingers inside, past the tight ring of muscle.

Naruko gasped and shuddered. She could feel her chakra swirling inside of her body, centring itself at her womanly core. Jiraiya responded, twitching his fingers inside of her before pulling out.

Naruko moaned as she was engulfed by white smoke. The fog dissipated rather quickly to show that Naruto had turned back into his normal male form, and he was just as aroused as Naruko was. His manhood was standing to attention, making Naruto blush.

'J-Jiraiya-sensei' he panted, looking at the Pervy sage, who only grinned at the blonde in response, moving his hand to grasp Naruto since he could no longer explore inside of him.

'Ah' Naruto gasped as Jiraiya stroked his length, slowly and methodically, almost so slow as to be considered torture.

Jiraiya pushed Naruto back, onto his futon that was no longer as crisp as it once was. Naruto lay there, his jacket wide open as his legs wrapped themselves around Jiraiya's waist, almost independently.

Jiraiya grinned as he looked down at the aroused boy, finding himself equally as attracted to Naruto as he was to Naruko, with her busty chest and long blonde locks.

Naruto grasped at the towel draped around Jiraiya and yanked it off, throwing it over to land on his sensei's futon, adding to the mess.

The Pervy Sage just grinned as his manhood was released. He pressed the tip against Naruto's entrance as he grasped for the discarded lube, knowing he would need it for this job.

Naruto gulped as he attempted to prepare himself, mentally, for what was about to happen. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted it, oh how he wanted it, but he was terrified at the same time.

Jiraiya pressed the bottle, squeezing the substance over his member and against Naruto's awaiting core, smirking slightly as it caused the younger boy to flinch at his cold fingers.

Naruto watched as his sensei leaned over him, grabbing his legs and moving them onto his broad shoulders before he grabbed Naruto's arms, pinning them above his head with one large hand.

'Ready?' his sensei asked, his voice overflowing with concern yet tinted with anticipation and lust.

Naruto nodded his head, 'Yeah' he responded, moving his head up so his their lips could meet, 'Ready.'

Jiraiya smiled, his lips brushing against Naruto's as he slowly moved his hips forward, distracting the young blonde by prying his lips open with his wet tongue. Naruto kissed back, just as eager to distract himself from the pain in his lower back.

A few moments of tense waiting passed as Jiraiya and Naruto continued to make out, the older of the two slowly thrusting as he waited for Naruto to become accustomed to the sensations of sex. Once Naruto relaxed, his shoulders becoming visibly less tense and his mouth beginning to make small sounds of approval, Jiraiya sped up.

He thrust himself inside Naruto, grunting and moaning in just as much pleasure as the teenager as he felt Naruto all around him. He attacked the boy's neck with his lips, nipping and licking at his skin to mark him as his own, earning cries of pleasure, though he doubted Naruto felt no pain at the sensation.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck, bringing their bodies close to each other. Their chests rubbed together, in time with Jiraiya's thrusts, and Naruto's leaking manhood pushed against Jiraiya's stomach, adding to the intensity of Naruto's bliss.

Naruto cried out, a cry that was sure to be heard by those in the other rooms of the inn, as Jiraiya hit a sweet spot inside of him. The sound sent tingles through the teacher's body and so he aimed for the same spot, hitting it again and again, attacking without rest.

Naruto groaned, burying his face into the crook of his sensei's shoulder as he felt himself reach his end. He moaned as his vision went white, spraying his love in liquid form all over Jiraiya's stomach and his own chest.

Jiraiya moaned, thrusting once, twice, thrice before he reached his climax, emptying his seed inside of Naruto as he panted for air.

Jiraiya slumped to the side of Naruto, pulling out as he tried to regain his breath. He ran his hand over his stomach, pulling it away sticky with Naruto's essence.

'H-Hey' he chuckled, making Naruto turn his head to look at him, his half-shut eyes filled with the afterglow of sex, 'You made me need another bath' he grinned as he licked the liquid from his hand, earning a small moan of arousal from Naruto.

Naruto shuffled, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through him, an unfortunate result of his heavenly experience, as he curled up beside Jiraiya, resting his head on his sensei's chest.

'Sensei?' Naruto asked, shutting his eyes as he listened to the erratic heartbeat of his teacher.

'Mhm?' Jiraiya responded, waiting for his body and his heart to calm down before he could sleep.

'I like your new training methods' Naruto muttered before he fell asleep, his breathing evening out as he slept against Jiraiya's chest.

Jiraiya chuckled, his lips drawn back into a grin as he moved his head to press a light kiss against the top of Naruto's head, 'Me too kid' he muttered, 'Me too.'


End file.
